familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Catoosa County, Georgia
Catoosa County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 63,942. The county seat is Ringgold. The county was created on December 5, 1853. The meaning of the Cherokee language name "Catoosa" is obscure. Catoosa County is part of the Chattanooga, TN–GA Metropolitan Statistical Area. On April 27, 2011 a devastating tornado touched down in the town of Ringgold, located in Catoosa County, leaving a path of severe destruction.Ringgold, GA Tornado Confirmed as an EF-4 Tornado, The OKCStormWatcher Weather Blog, April 29, 2011. Retrieved April 30, 2011. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.2%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 75 * U.S. Route 27 * U.S. Route 41 * U.S. Route 76 * State Route 1 * State Route 2 * State Route 3 * State Route 146 * State Route 151 * State Route 401 (unsigned designation for I-75) Adjacent counties * Hamilton County, Tennessee (north) * Whitfield County (east) * Walker County (west) National protected areas * Chattahoochee National Forest (part) * Chickamauga and Chattanooga National Military Park (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 53,282 people, 20,425 households, and 15,400 families residing in the county. The population density was 328 people per square mile (127/km²). There were 21,794 housing units at an average density of 134 per square mile (52/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.39% White, 1.26% Black or African American, 0.31% Native American, 0.71% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.39% from other races, and 0.93% from two or more races. 1.17% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,425 households out of which 35.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.60% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.60% were non-families. 21.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.00. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 8.10% from 18 to 24, 30.80% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 11.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 93.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $39,998, and the median income for a family was $45,710. Males had a median income of $31,746 versus $23,790 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,009. About 6.40% of families and 9.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.50% of those under age 18 and 11.00% of those age 65 or over. Education Catoosa County Public Schools Catoosa County elementary schools: Battlefield Elementary, Battlefield Primary, Boynton Elementary, Cloud Springs Elementary, Graysville Elementary, Ringgold Elementary, Ringgold Primary, Tiger Creek Elementary, West Side Elementary, and Woodstation Elementary. Catoosa County middle schools: Heritage Middle School, Lakeview Middle School, and Ringgold Middle School. Catoosa County high schools: Heritage High School, Lakeview-Fort Oglethorpe High School, Performance Learning Center, and Ringgold High School. Communities * Fort Oglethorpe * Graysville, Georgia * Indian Springs * Lakeview * Ringgold * Tunnel Hill In popular culture Shawn Mullins' 2010 album Light You Up included a song titled "Catoosa County", a semi-fictional account of the Civil War conflicts that took place in the county. See also * April 25–28, 2011 tornado outbreak *National Register of Historic Places listings in Catoosa County, Georgia *Northwest Georgia Joint Development Authority References External links * Official website * Catoosa county, GA, genealogy Category:Catoosa County, Georgia Category:1853 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Chattanooga metropolitan area Category:Counties of Appalachia Category:Settlements established in 1853